


Overstimulated Demon

by SplinterDirk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal, Chains, Diaper, M/M, Magic Play, Overstimulation, Reverse Falls, Sexual Torture, Toy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplinterDirk/pseuds/SplinterDirk
Summary: Ford tells Will to not cum and waits until he cant cum to stop his fun.
Relationships: Will Cipher | Reverse Bill Cipher/Ford Gleeful | Reverse Ford Pines
Kudos: 10





	Overstimulated Demon

Ford had Will chained down to the bed again, wanting to try a new torture one he reserved for special occassions. Will was watching him quietly, Ford had been surprisingly nice today, even letting him eat sweets which he normally denied him. He was confused as to why he had to be chained down, but wasn't going to ask.  
Ford walked over to him and took off his gloves, before lubing up his hand and starting to tease the slit of his cock. "Will, I have one rule for this game- do not cum." Will looked at him confused, "M-master am I allowed to talk then?"  
Ford smiled, "Your encouraged to, right now."  
Will offered a very rare but shy smile at Ford.  
Ford started to stroke his cock and will gasped arching his hips some. Despite being given permission to speak he was nervous to, but let out soft moans as his cock was played with.  
It started slow like that, but now it was 45 minutes in and Will was squirming, "Master please oh I have to cum" He cried out, his legs shaking, pulling at the chains to try to close his legs.  
Ford got up and went to a chest he had set aside for today, opening up he pulled out a vibrator, he walked back over to will, "remember will, no cumming." He cooed, and turned on the vibe, pressing it hard into his cocks head. This earned a very rare sound indeed, a scream from Will as his eyes shot wide open and his back arched off the bed in an inhuman way. he was so close he could barely control himself, hot tears poured out of his eyes as he realized he was going to fail. Was that what ford wanted? Him to fail?  
Ford smirked at the reaction, "Oh that is lovely."  
"Ma-aah! Master please!" he cried out desperately, Ford simply moved the toy over his cock ignoring his pleas. Wills eye rolled back into his skull when he screamed again, cum shooting from his cock, him losing control.  
Oh but that was just the beginning, Ford smirked, he wondered just how long he could milk him, until he was begging him not to cum but to stop.  
He kept the toy pressed against his cock as he flailed and fell back onto the bed with the orgasm.  
"I said not to cum," he said once Will seemed to be coming back to his senses. Will looked at him with worry, "Im so sorry Master I tried-" Ford interrupted him by telepathically using his magic to send tingling feelings into his nipples, "Don't cum" he said again, and leaned down to lick his cock with the vibe rubbing all over his cock, preferring the head and slit.  
Will squirmed, the sensations starting to become a lot, and still felt quite intense after his orgasm. "Master-" he whimpered.  
Another 20 minutes in and Will was crying and begging to cum again, Ford watched him eagerly as he continued to lick and tease his cock and nipples. Will screamed again when he came shaking violently underneath Ford, instead of stopping ford used his magic to bring over a dildo, lubing it up he slowly pushed it into Wills ass, stretching him open on the fake cock, and using his magic to thrust it into him steadily, finding his prostate and hitting it dead on with each thrust.  
will tugged hard against the chains at the feeling, crying out more needy moans. It only took 15 more minutes before Will was babbling helplessly, and came again, this time significantly less. "Master please stop- stop-" he asked whining.  
"You came I cant stop-" He informed him.  
by now will was drooling and weak, hips and legs shaking and his fingers gripping at the chains as if they would offer some relief if he squeezed hard enough.  
ford speed the thrusting up, and slowly started using the tingling magic that was on his nipples to his urethra earning another pathetic noise. At five minutes will was screaming again and begging as loud as his cracking and hoarse voice could. "Master please no no I cant I cant please Master master please master ford~!" He was pleading helplessly. Ford continued anyway, wills cock aching and to sensitive was twitching and jumping under the touch of the toy.  
Five more minutes pass and he lets out a feral noise as Ford assumes he has a ruined orgasm from the lack of cum. Ford smiles, and stops the toys and magic. "Good- you didn't cum."  
Will slumped twitching on the bed, crying into the air. Ford leaned down and blew air at his cock, it jerking again and earned another sob from will. "Please-"  
Ford moved to put will into a diaper so the soft material would be rubbing up against his cock now that it was to sensitive. "Will, get up, I want you to exercise those treats off on the treadmill. will squirmed but couldnt find his limbs. Ford waited for a few moments before getting impatient. "William."  
Will sobbed but lifted himself weakly, floating in the air and going to the treadmill, starting out slowly and clumsily as he found his legs, sobbing more as each step shifts the diaper on his cock making him weep at the sensation.  
it took three minutes before Will was falling as his legs gave out and he screamed again at the feeling of another ruined orgasm ran through him.  
"Good- good~" He cooed, "Maybe youd prefer to sit?" he motioned to a machine that would fuck him. "Or would you prefer to go do your chores with some of this in your diaper, I forgot your baby powder?" And he lifted a box of itching powder.  
will whimpered helplessly, and nodded to the itching powder. Once applied, Ford let him out to do his chores and waited eagerly for each whimper and cry.


End file.
